To Shed a Light on Her Blood
by Da3Dartist
Summary: "You ROT in Chorh-gom Prison, now a scene that we all are familiar." A sound of sobbing and tear echoed coldly against empty stone of cage. She weakly whispers "I deserve it... I... am a monster... I should die for what I've done." Then a figure slowly walks our form the shadow, a creature that she've never seen before "I shall free you. Your redemption awaits"
1. 1

_**I**_ died. My crimson red blood pooled around my pathetic corpse, drowning it once more like as if it was painfully screaming for a reason. One single reason. Only one question. Only... One word.

Why?!

And it plummeted my deceased head over and over and over. It demanded it. What is the answer you might ask; the answer, I also can reply that with one word.

"Failed..."

I could still feel the blood draining out of my body through the slash of my own flesh. And the coldness creeped to my body. I could feel my broken ribs impaling my lungs deviously, and they strangled helplessly. Air escaped their prison of flesh.

I failed...

I failed all. I failed everything I stood up for, everyone who cared for. Idea of devastation struck my mind, and it ravaged and plagued over me. The idea proved me that I am useless, like always was. All these would never have happened if I was better. The fire wouldn't spread like a group of wild tiger if I only was faster. Mr. Ping didn't need get killed if I only been more cautious. I never had to loose Po because of my actions. I never had to be hated by everyone around me.

But in the end, whatever I do, I was always depicted as outlast. Always not sociable.

I was a monster.

That's what they called me. A monster...

No matter what I do, there seemed to be no end of it. They were right. I am the monster. And always was. I can still hear them through my broken body. I can still their voice though my soul falling in to godforsaken abyss where impenetrable shadow lingers. All of them shouted at me, cursing me to my very soul. One of them, I could see those who were once my friends. Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis. All of them shoot me a disappointed glare, and Some anger behind them. They looked at me for a moment, and then they transformed and vanished into dust and smoke. And between those crowd's condemnation, he appeared.

My eyes widened.

"Po..."

His flaming eyes fixed directly to me, burning what's last left of my soul. I reached out my paw to him, hoping that he will gently hold it like he always did to me. I felt myself falling down more to the shadow that I call hell. I stretched my arm further to him. I hope desperately that he would forgive what I've caused. What I've done. I wanted to cry. I wanted to burst out all the tears, and wanted to scream for mercy and absolution. But I was just now a soul in a dead body, barely holding myself until I leave the body. No tear would come, I knew that. But somehow, I felt it. I felt a single drop of tear running down my cheeks. But Po, he just stood there, and just kept on pushing me further with his gaze. I screamed and yelled.

I begged him.

But none came. And instead, he turned his back and walked away. My heart crushed and like a molten steel, it forced my body down to fall further. And one by one, all villagers vanished and turned to smoke. Then i realized, I was still here. The bottom of the cliff where I threw my body. There were nothing around me except my pool of blood. Everything was quiet, as if nothing happened. It started to rain. First one drop, then followed by few more until it poured over me. Thunder laughed at me and it echoed through the cliff. And rain condemned me with it's continuous words. Water washed over my blood, flooded them and led to elsewhere. And looked like they were trying to get far away from their master as much as possible. Deep depression again stood over me.

I muttered myself once more...

"Po..."

I died.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Shed a Light on Her Blood

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Step one - To Draw a Knife

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>T<strong>_igress's eyes shot wide open and body jerked up with loud gasp. She felt her heart pumping as if she was running. She felt cold sweat covering her entire body. Her clothes, her fur were soaked with it. Air went in and out in a speed that she could barely control. She was panicking, and she felt cold air passing through her clothes and fur. She thought,

'What happened! Wha…'

as she gasped and analyzed her thoughts, she quickly scanned her area, and immediately noticed that she lying on the ground, and her pillows and blankets randomly scattered around her room. However, dressers, bed, and other furnitures were intact. It was quiet, too peaceful, and it looked like that not even single event happened while she was sleeping.

If that is true and nothing has happened, it made her heartbeat slow down a bit. She gained little more control over her breathing. She collected that it must have been just another bad dream. Just another bad dream. Now realized that it was a dream, it did make her feel little relieved. But strangely, she could still feel the pain agonizing in her body. It gradually subsided however it made her uncomfortable. And disturbed. She did not liked it even an inch of it. Her shot opened eyes started to gain it's ordinary composer as she frowned her brows.

That dream she had felt... different. If her memory serves her correctly, that dream should be her first dream she ever had after she changed into what is her now. It was indeed questionable. It seemed too odd to dream again. She never dreamed while she slept. She could not afford to waste her efforts even in her sleep. Meditation. Clear her minds and thought. Sleep and Meditation are two completely different things, but she made sure not to dream about anything to concentrate on her Kung Fu.

Although recently she sometimes dreamt about being with po, but she thought that has nothing to with her nightmare. But why does it have to be this? Why the dream has to be about her and Po? She didn't wanted to know. It bothered her too much. But if this not just a dream, then what is it? Is Po really going to let her die? Is he going to hate her? Am I going to burn down the town?

All this thought in her head drove her insane. All the images in her dream felt so real. As if actually happened. She needed to push these thoughts away. She wanted to start her day as usual. She regained herself and started to stand up. And once she did, she closed her eyes tight. She sensed her fist forming. She stood that for a while. She needed some time. After few seconds, she let out a long tired sign. She felt as if she didn't had any sleep. Her whole body ached. But she picked up her randomly placed blankets and pillow and just throw them on her bed. If usual, she would have place them neatly because she was always counted as perfectionist and she also thought so as well. She stared at her mess and hung her head low. She thought aloud.

"So, this is how it feels like to be lazy..."

"I totally going to need a shower..."

She grabbed the drawer and pull out her usual, red vest, dark pants and undergarments and instead of closing them, she just leaved it opened, and left her room. Then the truth struck her head, and it made her out a very grumpy roar. The waterfall that she takes shower required some walking. It was something that Tigress used to and did it without any complain, but oddly, she was complaining. If somebody is watching her like this, she was going to kill that person.

Thankfully, the fall was behind the Palace, so no stairs, and there was always no one behind the palace. And it lead straight into bamboo forest. After a short walk, she perked up one of her ears. It was undoubtedly Sound of waterfall. After few more minutes, she was standing in front of a creek with waterfall coming down between two stones. Water was crystal clear as always, and she could see through the water clearly. Sunlight glittered on the wave of water, it's light eventually touching the ground of sand, illuminating it. She could also... see... her... um... reflection...

(Tigress gives death stare to the author)

(Oh, shit...)

Yeah, let's just agree on that she looked at least ten years older.

(Punch)

(God dammit Tigress!)

And for being a Tiger, she loved water. So without hesitation, she threw away her clothes and jumped straight into the creek. The creek was always, not too deep or too shallow. Water was always refreshing. She went in to deeper section, where lied a waterfall. First she looked up to it, ray of sunlight beamed between the forest and stone. Some of them hit water, and water shining in the air as it falling down was always a sight to see, and power of waterfall hitting down was always made her feel so relaxed. She felt air getting cooler as she approached. She inhaled deeply, refreshing her inner smiled. Everything was quiet, only except sound of water. She place her hand on the fall and drank some. She closed her eyes at the taste of cool mountain water. After that, she decided to walk straight in. Cold water fell on her body and soaked her furs, and ran down smoothly on her perfect curves. She stayed for couple minutes as dropping water massaged her back. She let out a long and comfortable purr. Then she turned and sat right on the spot where water can submerge her to her waist. She sat there. Starting a morning like this always made her forget everything. Even her nightmare. However the thoughts of her dream started to come back. She didn't like one a bit. She shut her eyes tight and push away those uncomfortable thoughts and just decided to enjoy her moment. Well, the senses of water did made her shudder in pleasure. So, she decided to keep it that way for now. She sign with smile, and thought,

'Just enjoy it, Tigress. Just enjoy it...'

* * *

><p>Po wandered around the palace looking for someone. A certain tiger. The reasons unknown, else than she is his comrade, the leader of the Furious five, has been looking for her for a quite some time. She was not to be seen anywhere since the day started, and now was already closing to noon. What seemed like a millennium was just a minute. And it had his concern grow. Was other concerned like him, oh they did. Were they searching for her, yes they did. They already searched her room, and no, she wasn't there. Tigress was known for early start, but however, she was always found in training hall. What made them worried was that tigress was her neat room was disoriented. And Tigress hated disorganized. In fact she loathed it with all her life. And seeing her room like this was very un-Tigress like. Something clearly happened to her and they could not fathom what, and why. Po and his friend has been everywhere they could think of, with nervous air filled their body. It was Po to break the frustrating silence.<p>

"We really have checked everywhere, did we?"

Monkey answered,

"Yeah, I think so, we even went to the town."

Crane asked,

"Do you guys think... You know...?"

Viper snapped.

"No, Tigress will never let herself taken by someone."

Mantis wailed.

"Oh, man! If master shifu finds out about this, he will kill us for sure!"

Po said,

"Guys, we need to concentrate! Okay, what place we still haven't checked?"

Mantis suggested.

"Uhh... Hall of Warriors?"

Monkey answered.

"No, I've checked that place already."

"Don't lie to me you, midget! I saw you walk just straight pass by it!"

Monkey slammed his hands to the ground and yelled his traditional monkey sound.

"What! Who you calling me midget! You asshole, you insect, I'm a fucking golden monkey!"

Viper yelled.

"Guys, Language! And you are not being helpful! We already have enough trouble with Tigress!"

Mantis protested.

"Right, monkey watch your language! And try to be useful!"

Then every one of them shot death stare at Mantis.

"What?"

Silence...

"Oh... Right. I'm not being helpful either..."

Crane decided to speak,

"Guys, did any of you saw Tigress in morning roll-call?"

Everybody stared each other blankly, however they were searching for a memory in their brain. Po was first one to speak.

"No... No, Tigress wasn't in the roll-call, guys this is a disaster!"

Mantis agreed.

"Tigress never wakes up late doesn't she?"

Viper interjected.

"She wakes up much earlier than us, you know."

Monkey answered,

"Yes, but she always shows up in breakfast... although we don't really eat together..."

Po concluded,

"Guys, listen. Something definitely happened to Tigress! Like... like kidnapped or attacked by some random evil bandits! Guys, I mean, what else could happen?"

Viper said,

"That's the worst case scenario that we want to hear, Tigress will never let herself kidnapped. And didn't Crane mentioned that already?"

Po added,

"But it could happen!" Then Po raised his paw to his chin and started to rub as if he was thinking. Then suddenly Po jerked.

"What happened, Po?"

"Hey guys, I think I just remembered something."

Mantis snorted.

"Really? Your food Brain come up with something that's not related to food?"

Everyone shot an angry glare, saying'I am going to fucking murder you.'

"I'll...I'll just shut up now... And...yeah...I'll do that right now... I mean right now 'now'."

Monkey asked,

"Po, what did you come up with?"

"Well, I am not sure but I remember Tigress often walks in to bamboo forest, maybe she's in there?"

Viper raised her eyebrow.(figurative speech. Deal with it.)

"Bamboo forest? You mean the one behind the palace? No one goes there. So why would she go there?"

Po pointed out.

"Yeah! That's the point! No one goes there and it makes the perfect place for her to go if not the village! I mean, where else she could be?"

Viper argued.

"Are suggesting that she is planning on something?"

"No, I mean, maybe. But hey, we don't know."

The he turned to others.

"What do you guys think? Wanna go go check it out?"

There was a short silence.

"Come on! I need you to back me up!"

Crane agreed.

"I guess it's worth a shot."

Monkey joined as he scratched his head.

"It's a possibility. I mean considering all other places, it is only place we haven't checked."

Po added

"HAH! It's already a tie! Now just Viper and mantis!"

Viper rolled eyes,

"Okay we are taking sides now, heh? Hey midget, what do you think?"

Mantis yelled.

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Yeah yeah I get it. Could you Just answer the question!"

Po, crane, and monkey gasped at viper's reaction. Why sudden aggression towards mantis?! However mantis answered uneventfully

"Yeah, why not."

Po claimed with his heroic smirk as he threw punches In the air.

"Ha! It's four to one! Do you have anything else to say Viper?"

Viper signed in defeat, however her expression showed signs of worries.

"Fine, I'll admit it. But I am not so sure about bamboo forest. Some how I am having this really bad feeling."

Po flicked his paw lazily to ensure that it is nothing.

"Oh, come on. We are Kung Fu masters! What could possibly happen to us?"

Crane pointed out.

"Well, we could be fighting some powerful villains."

"But in the end! We always beat them with our kickass Kung Du moves, right guys!"

Po then showed off his few kicks and punches to them, however their emotion was unchanged. Mantis spoke,

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

Then all four except Po started to head towards the forest. Po watched them leave and he followed them with his slow body after he said his favorite line.

"Get ready to feel my Thunder!"

* * *

><p>It is said that dreams are commonly forgotten after person is awake. But some dreams does not, and they refuse to do so as they haunted himor her head until they collapse themselves In to deep will not stop and continue to do so over and over and over until they achieved their goal. And weak souls may plunged themselves to well without a rope to return back. Death seems to know it takes less than death to kill a man. The water smashed upon her body as the chill of water ran down to join others to become one bravely and powerfully. But however it appeared to tigress that even water that cracks stone could not crack her head open and wash over her ever threatening memory. They merely have weaken it, for a moment but it did not last very long. Tigress clinched her head with her paws and yelled in anger and frustration.

"Why I can't get it out of my goddamn head!"

But she remembered. It felt so real. It felt as if it actually happened. She jolted her head down with her paws covering up her head. Her eyes shut tight and she bared her fangs. She remembered she killing po's father in cold blood. Why did she killed him was a question that was out of her reach. She remembered the village on fire. She heard scream. Painful scream that climbed her very soul and life. She heard last desperate plea for their lives. Plea to the Death, and She was the Death. Her eyes widened and iris dilated into small peck of dots in fear and horror to the sight before her. Fire... Smokes...ashes...and burned and bloodied corpses. She did this. She killed them all. She made innocents suffer. She was a cold hearted murderer and a brutal killer. Even though she wanted to reject that idea but the vision in front of her screamed otherwise. She was a monster... Then a sudden memory if her childhoods in Bao gu orphanage flashed her.

"I'll make him stop if you bow down and kiss my feet, you freak!"

Tigress helplessly cried in pain as she was stricken down to the ground with blood and dirt covering her body.

"Please... Make him stop... Please... It hurts..."

A pig with yellow shirt asked,

"Are you going to kiss my feet?"

Tigress hesitated. After the seconds The pig instructed boar to continue beating her with evil grin.

"No? Well, deals a deal."

The boar smirked and said

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure we get some fun!"

And he raised his fist high up towards to her poor head. Tigress saw what's about to come and yelled desperately.

"Wait!"

The boar stopped and pig raised his eyebrow.

"Well...?"

Tigress said in defeat.

"I'll... I'll do what you say... Pl...please no more..."

The pig laughed to see how pathetic she looked and motioned her to come to his feet. And slowly, Tigress weakly crawled towards it with her baffled and blooded body. The boar suddenly kicked her with anger.

"Faster you lazy scum!"

Tigress chipped with pain and she forced herself to go further as she breathed heavily, and when she was under the pig's feet, she lowered her head to kiss it. She could not even think how humiliating position she was in. She cried and let tears slowly fell. If she is going to do this. It will be quick. If it is quick enough she might not feel it... or she though. As she lowered her head, she closed eyes tight, not wanting to see the sight in front of her. But unexpectedly, a forceful kick smashed to her muzzle. The pig kicked her on her mouth intentionally. Tigress was thrown back and cried in pain as she covered her blood in her mouth.

"You thought, we were really going to stop!? Look how stupid you are! No wonder why your parents left you here!"

Tigress was no longer sad or grim. She felt fire building up in her mind. She was now furious! She stood up and growled. They promised they would stop! They told her it would be over! They lied to her! And she had no exceptional interest or excuse over liars...

"Look! A kitty has claws!"

With that word, tigress lunged herself with her fist striking the pig's face and sent him backward couple food meters. Then a boar jumped from behind but Tigress spun and grabbed his fist and twisted in unnatural way. The boar collapsed and tigress jumped on him and sat on his chest, and started to ruthlessly beat his head. Boar had no time to cry for pain, but only his face gotten distorted and red from the pain.

The rabbit behind saw this and grabbed tigress's neck to pull her out, but Tigress bit his arm, and Rabbit screamed in agony. Then she threw him to the wall. After she saw him lying motionlessly front of the wall, she saw a croc running towards her but she dodged it's attack and threw him to the ground and started to stump her feet on his belly where i's venerable.

The bull charged at her but she easily grabbed his horns and locked him in position where she could throw devastating kick to his chin. All her enemies fell before her unconscious. However, the pig wasn't. He quickly got up and sneaked out of the fight before she catches him again. Then he ran to the one of the caretaker, lying what just happened. He told them he was innocent and it was tigress who started the fight.

The result was all predicted. When caretakers arrived the scene, they were shocked. There were unconscious children on the ground where Tigress stood in the middle. They decided that it was too dangerous so they forced sedated her and locked her in to the iron cell. Then after that... Every one of them looked to her with hate and fear.

"Look! It's the tiger!"

"A freak!"

"You are a monster! Do you even think about what you do!"

"A monster! You don't belong here! I hope somebody kills you!"

"Monster! Monster!"

"Get away from me!"

"What you gonna do behind that bar, monster!"

"I hate you for what you've done!"

"How can you do such thing! You are worst than a monster!"

"You are a freak of a nature! A monster! You are not one of us!"

"I hope you die!"

"Know your place, monster!"

Monster...

Monster...

Monster...

Monster...

Monster...

Tigress clamped her ears and yelled with agony and sorrow.

"No! I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster!"

Tears started to flow down to her cheeks.

"I'm not a monster! Please! Don't call me a monster!"

The words echoed her Brain and every time the word hit the brain, it made her head suffer. She twitched and turned in pain that she could not avoid. She was left in her own cell. Alone. Alone for as long as she could remember. There was no food or water. No toy to play with. Just empty cell with hays as her bed... The word always echoed in her head, reminding her what she was, and is...

Then the images before twisted and bent into black masses, in horribly unnatural way. Then chunks of them reformed itself to a scene that she saw earlier. A scene that was drilled in her very core. Villagers were burnt alive as the houses and woods collapsed. The remaining survivors were moaning to their dead loudly so that the sky and earth can hear. Their wail deafen her ears, and choked her lungs. She became breathless. No air could go in and out. She fell on her knees in despair. No words came out from her mouth. Only a streak of tear ran down to her cheek. Then her ears twitched to the sound.

"You...you MONSTER!"

One of the village stood up with her fist clenched with anger. As soon as that others started to stand their ground as well. One of them pointed his finger to her and yelled.

"You killed my son! You took my wife!"

"You monster! You took everything from me! How could you!"

"We trusted you! We all looked up to you! Why did you do this us!"

"You are no Master! You are a parasite!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

Their flaming gaze melted through her skin of steel and body of flesh. And it went on to her very heart and burned it without remorse or forgiveness. Tigress did this to them! She killed them all! She took everything from them! She wanted to deny them. But how can a man(woman) deny the fact when the truth lies in front of him? She wanted to deny that she was a monster, but everyone called her that way. She buried and avoided that fact for too long. Maybe it is time to accept the fact. She was, is, will be a monster. A murderer... A criminal who was responsible for death of many. A criminal... Monster... Eternal sorrow took her and words kept on haunting her like a living nightmare. They tortured her very heart and head. She wasn't sure whether she could take it anymore. She could not hold herself. She could not bear the pain. However the words and the visions scratched and dented her heart of steel in most brutal way that no man could think of. Then suddenly she remembered... the furious five... master Shifu... and above all... The Dragon Warrior... Po... they will stand for her. They are her comrades... friends... and Po... he was someone special to her. Albeit he doesn't know, she could not help herself to hold her growing affection towards him. Although she never shows it to anyone. Yes... they had her and she had them... She felt glimpse of hope in her, but she still felt helpless. Weak. She wanted the visions to end. She wanted villagers stop cursing at her. She wanted them all stop! She wanted peace, but no, and no villagers, even smallest and slightest pity was shoven and they wanted her pathetic and useless life to suffer until she dies and even after her death! Tigress violently twitched and turned as her facial expression collapsed in agony. Her both paw grabbed her head tight and could feel her own claw sinking in to her skin, but pain in her head was far greater. She moved so violently that it looked like she was in serious spasm. Despite the water, she could feel cold sweat running down. Then she saw her...her reflection standing infront of her with cold deadly look... with cold stare that pierced her soul million times over. She spoke.

"It all happened because of you! Because you becoming yourself! This never had to happen but it did solely because on a reason that you exist! Look at what you've done! You are nothing more than a monster! That what you always will be!"

The words were harsh cold and unforgiving. The former tigress yelled through the pain.

"No...**GET. OUT. OF. MY...HEAD!**...(she paints abnormally)..._** I AM NOT A MONSTER!**_"

The other grabbed her chest and demanded it with screaming tone.

"_**THEN WHAT ARE YOU TIGRESS!?**_"

All the sudden, the vision was gone. It was gone just like that. However tigress's mind still suffered from mental trauma. She let out involuntary gasping sounds as she fought back against her own.

Sound similar to snort, groan, and sneer came frantically without pattern. Then she lied motionless...

* * *

><p><strong>All Kung Fu Panda Preferences Belongs to Dream Works.<strong>

**I do not wish to take your precious time so I am going to be quick and will go straight to the point.**

**I know my shit grammar skill, but other than that, please tell me what I'm missing. **

**Please do Fave and Review. I'll see how this one goes and will continue depends on the people's reaction.**

**And also, I've noticed how people just read only first chapter and ingore the rest. I find that interesting... again. Tell me what to improve then I will do it, and just read all the way through. Do me a favor alright?**


	2. 2

_**Darkness**_ loomed around me as it gently tinkered my body with it's icy cold hands. I could feel coldness slowly freezing me... but also it did not. My perceptions of all my senses seeming to be betraying me in this most depressing moment. My eyes remained dark, not allowing to see or refuse to see but only black. And it seemed to stretch forever. I didn't know why I thought it was infinite, but some how my current mind wanted to accept it that way. I had to escape. Although I could not sense anything, i was sure there was a chance that I could escape even though that chance may be relevant to single tiny fraction of crystal.

.

Then my head begin to calculated all the possible scenario... but after a while, I stopped thinking. It was pointless. Useless. There was no escaping if I don't initiate any actions. But my body and mind refused. I could not help to feel any more than useless... So I closed my eyes and begin to mutter myself that this is just a dream, and not reality. Soon, I will be awake, and will meet my comrades.

.

And Po. Oh Po... Every time he came into my mind everything seemed to calm down. His gentle smile soothed me in my darkest hour. His gentle body warmed me when I my core was frozen in ice. His gentle voice guided me when I was lost in maze. Do I love him/ The word Love struke me harder than any other thing before. I have never thought about me falling in love with someone before... All I ever thought or dreamed about was Kung Fu or being a Dragon Warrior... Maybe because I have realized that being a Dragon Warrior is way beyond my reach, I now gained interest in something else. Maybe because Po is Dragon Warrior... and I falling love with Dragon Warrior. Maybe that is my next goal... But I wasn't sure if I attract enough attention to Po. Will he love me back. I didn't know...

.

I quickly shook my head to release that thought and tried to turn my gaze towards a voice. I perked my ears for concentration and it was barely audible even to my ears. But it was there, I swear. If not my mind playing tricks on me, if I'm not going insane, I swear I heard a voice. Someone is here and it was child's voice. A girl. My hope finally lit in fire and started to run towards the source. My escape was there, and I was running for it. My cold body heated as I ran faster, and my heart pumped more power through my vein. As i ran, as my feet burned to the ground, i could hear that sound was getting louder and louder. It was a song. Albeit I had no idea what this girl was singing, I cared not. If there is a sign of others, closer I can get to the safety. So I ran.

.

When I reached the place however, my both feet stopped at the sight in front of me. My eyes widened and my jaw opened a little. My head was trying to comprehend what was going on, but no good explanation came to me. What infront of me was a girl. But what was important was this tiny girl who looked no older than seven... was me. What is the meaning of this! I stepped back a little in discomfort and little bit of fear Building inside of me. However something inside of me urged me to push on. See what's going on. Investigate the scene in front of me. It was somewhat obvious that this was one of the obstacle that I had to pass to proceed to the next. Something like one of those stupid puzzle-adventure novel I read when I was young.

.

I **_swear_** if I find out who is doing this to me, I will **_kill_** him. Kill him! _**Rip**_ him apart, beat him until he begs to me. I want to hear his desperate plea before he dies, I want those sweet words to pleasure my soul. _**Sweet**_ and delicious words. I can already feel his pathetic existence kneeling towards me...

.

What!? What the heck am I thinking! I will never do such thing! It disgusts me!

.

Washing my strange thoughts away, i again fixed my gaze towards the girl. This particular girl. Then I noticed that she has stopped singing with her crystal fragile voice. She was now sobbing softly and quietly. I slowly walked towards her cautiously readying for any sudden movements. When I got myself close enough to her, the tension only grew stronger and stronger. I glurped myself and my eyes squinted in nervousness. It was quite unlikely of me to get nervous like this, but I did manage to let out a small and weak dialogue towards her.

.

"Hey..."

.

I said with my paw reaching out to her little shoulder. There was no response. Only more tears. At this sight, I frown a little bit but continued to try to speak to her. However, this time, I tried my voice to be little bit more soothing. Little more gentle.

.

"Hey... are you okay?"

.

With that word, the kid's ears perked up a little and seemed that her sobbing weakened, but her tears just kept on falling. With that, I decided to crouch next to her gently and hung my paw on her shoulder, drawing her to my chest closer. I said with all softness that I can muster.

.

"It's okay... It's okay... See? I'm right here."

.

Little tiger's head raised a little to take a look at me. She looked so weak, and her movements trembled as she did slowly. She looked at me with her big glittering eyes. Her eyes... what once seemed to be flaming and vibrant color of amber now extinguished and gone, with only to be left with black ash and dust but nothing else to fill in the emptiness of her eyes, was a mirror to her baffled beaten fallen swollen and weaken, and yet.

.

Clear as crystal of ice and beautiful as gem no match with diamond or sapphire...

.

I widened my eyes for such a breathtaking sight in front of me. I felt my mouth slightly gaping from the sight to behold...

.

No! No!

.

I yelled myself mentally to focus on my mission. There was no time for awe or appreciate. Faster I handle this kid, better chance escaping.

"Do you know why you are here? Why are you crying?"

.

The kid hesitated but soon replied back,

.

"They said I am A monster! But...but... I...I just wanted to play!"

.

Her voice ringed and resonated the darkness, echoing through.

"And... and... they said no, and started to make fun of me!"

.

Cub wailed in tears again.

I signed. This. Is going to get difficult.

"It's okay. See? I want to be your friend."

.

I said as I gently cleaned her wet cheeks with my finger. The cub's eyes widened.

"R...really?"

.

I chuckled a bit. Partly because of the kid, partly to myself.

"Yeah."

.

"Are you not scared of me?"

.

I smirked.

"Hey, I am a grown up."

.

The kid's mood brighten up with happy smile.

.

"So... um... Do you want to play with me?"

.

I hesitated whether I should accept her request, however I knew there will be no escape unless I do something about this girl. So I nodded.

.

She jumped.

.

"Yay! Follow me!"

.

Then she immediately darted towards to endless darkness. My eye dilated to tiny bits to her action.

'What the hell is she thinking?! It's dangerous for kids to run in this kind of place.'

I yelled.

"Hey, wait up!"

But the cub refused listen to my words and kept on running towards it, eventually merging herself to the shadow. I cursed myself for the situation that I am in. Everything just seemed to get harder as I move on.

So I followed her, but this time, it was little bit easier to maneuver in the shadow because my senses were starting to come back. Which raised an interesting question, why are my senses coming back now? Why not before? Are there any purpose of blocking my senses and suddenly giving them back? Or was I just not myself for few moments?

It didn't make sense but I was sure I would find out. Pushing away my thoughts, I kept on following the girl, but barely visible due to thick darkness and distance. Not soon after, I found myself standing middle of nowhere, lost track of her. I had little knew what to do but frantically look for amber eyes scanned the vast area, but no signed of her.

When my steps slowed down, I heard another voice shooting out from my left.

"Come on! This way!"

Without a question, I followed.

When I made myself to her, I could now again see clear through the dark, and she was just standing there. Smiling happily. On her paw, there was an object. Round, circular. I could not make out what it was, but it was round for sure.I stopped at her with little to no expression. She said

"Here! This here is ' '! He wants to have tea party with us!"

She handed me her round object, as soon as I heard the girl mentioning 'Mr. Ping', I frowned in confusion, however a realization came right after. "Wha..."

I said as my lung went out of air.

I looked at the object and I gasped in horror. I wanted to say a word, any word, but none came. My eyes widened in shock and my eyes darted. My lips quivered and  
>mouth gaped as every oxygen was deprived from my body.<p>

...

Head...

.

Mr. Ping's head...

.

Mr. Ping's head with blood still leaking from the arteries and vein...

.

It looked at me with its empty eye sockets.

.

They looked right through my eyes... bone...my very own flesh... They cut through me. I automatically threw his head away in the air in panic and in fear.

.

Then the girl walked towards me, this time, blood covered her blood, still bearing that innocent smile. That freaky smile ran a chill to my spine.

.

"Why did you threw ? That's not a nice thing to do."

.

My expression remained same. My foot retreated at the horror.

"No..."

.

The girl just came closer.

.

"Why are you scared? Don't you want to play with me?"

"No..."

.

"You said you want be my friend. Friends are not scared of each other."

.

Turned my back to run away, but I was met by a wall.

Stone wall with many claw markings... and blood.

.

"You can't run away, you know. They locked this place. They don't want us to leave."

.

I yelled in desperation.

.

"What do you mean, they locked this place! Who locked us in!"

.

The child smiled

.

"You silly, caretakers of course."

.

Then the darkness was gone. I was in a cell. Stone cell with iron bars. And... and there were corpses... corpses of people. Caretakes.

Their corpses ripped_** Apart**_,

_**Blooded**_, _**Cut**_, _**Destroyed**_, and their body

_**Emitted**_ brownish red liquid, what's supposed to be their

_**Face**_was disoriented.

_**Gore**_ descried at all direction

_**Horro**_r at every angle… Their...

_**Intestines**_ were hanging loosely on the walls and ceiling, and their

_**Joints**_ and

Limbs were helplessly dislocated.

.

I muttered in disbrief.

.

"Oh lord..."

.

I weakly pushed my back to the wall trying to get away from the girl.

Her head tilted.

.

"What's wrong Tigress?"

.

Her voiced whispered and repeated itself.

.

"What's wrong?"

.

.

.

.

.

"What's wrong?"

**"Wha...w... 's ong Tigress?"**

. " ...t'r...t...hrnttsss!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"W..**.**_**t...g**_**.**..hat'**s's'**s..."_

.

.

.

.

I looked away, I tried to move my eyes to something else. Something else but not the girl. Then the entire cell started to rumble violently. And the wall got angrier and even more until the walls started to collapse itself. One by one, stones started to crumble into nothing but dusts and rocks. And soon, entire place was covered in dust, and smoke. I held my arm high and squinted my eyes to cover most of the smoke, but no avail, I breathed some of them. I coughed and shook violently.

.

When I looked up, there was another, a second figure standing behind the girl. The black figure was bigger than a child, and was size of an normal adult. Then second later, two yellow flame beamed through the smoke, burning intensely in the smoke. As the smoke got clear, i was able to make out who that figure was.

.

It was me.

.

I slowly stood up with my feet nervously.

.

Then it started to distort in jagged red and black lines randomly. The distortion spoke to me as it put both of its paw upon the child's shoulder.

"She's quite the trouble isn't she?"

.

I hold my ground. I quivered a little with fright clearly visible in my eyes.

.

It smiled,

"I can get you out of here."

.

I broke out my abashed line, managing to scramble out few words.

"Wha...what is that..."

.

It replied.

"It's quite simple, really."

.

Then it dissolved into air and reformed behind me. It reached out to my paw and whispered lustfully to my ear.

"All...you...have...to...do... is to kill the child."

.

My eyes widened.

.

It spoke again.

"Shocked? You should be. The answer was right there all along, and you didn't know it. Now you know."

It chuckled.

.

I muttered.

"N...no."

.

It raised it's brows.

"What was that?"

.

"I...I can't"

.

"Why is that, Tigress? You saw what she did to those people. She slaughtered them in most _**disturbing**_ way."

It emphasized 'disturbing'. It's voice, however unchanged. Then is gasped as if it was shocked.

.

"(Gasp!) She is a 'Monster'!"

"Tigress, she is a monster! What does that mean to you Tigress?"

.

Saliva gulped down to my throat.

.

"I...know... that you are suffering from these _**teeerrible**_ monster issues...

_**It's time to end all**_."

.

I hesitantly raised my paw high to the air and unsheathed my claws. Slowly preparing myself to strike the girl. It was right. It's time to end. Time to get out of this nightmare.

Then right before I could strike her I saw the girl looking at me all with her pleading eyes, innocently. Her blood soaked body was now clean and soft. She raised her tiny paws to my pants, grabbing it tightly as if a child holding to her mother. She cried again.

"I'm sorry! I...didn't mean to! I was just lonely! I won't do it again!"

.

.

The other me raised her voice.

"She's trying to trick you. Ignore her."

.

.

.

Child begged

.

.

.

.

"Please! Forgive me! Please! I just wanted to have friends, but they said no, and I was just angry! I promise I won't do it again!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Just kill her and end her misery!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

I closed my eyes tight and my paw started to shake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't hurt me! I won't do it again! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! It's my fault! They called me a monster and they locked me in, so I didn't know what to do!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You dare to beg for her forgiveness after what you've done! You killed them! And now you act you didn't do anything wrong!

Tigress! Kill her! End it now!"

.

.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

I threw my voice as I let out a violent growl.

_**"Stooooooooop!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Shed a Light to Her Blood

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Step two - To Raise the Blade

* * *

><p>"Look it's Tigress! Guys, this way!"<p>

.

Po immediately ran through the bushes and trees as he spotted Tigress. Not soon after Other four followed him. However, they saw Po immediately freeze in place.

Crane asked.

"What's wrong, Po? Is she hurt? Did something happened?"

Po's eyes were wide open and his pupils were small as a peck of a dart. His whole face was burning in red. Crane noticed this wondered why Po is acting in such a strange way. When Crane turned his eyes to what Po's staring at, he could not help to turn away.

"Yo...you know what... I'll just... walk away and...pretend"

Suddenly Mantis and Monkey darted in.

"Guys did you find Tigre-... wow."

They bared same expression as Po.

Mantis said. "You know... I never thought I'll live long enough to see this day..."

Still his eyes locked on Tigress.

Monkey agreed.

"Yep... I always thought Tigress was hot... but this... this is just crazy..."

Mantis replied.

"Really? I always thought Tigress as a dude."

Then right after that Viper followed.

"Guys! I heard she was..."

.

.

She looks at the Tigress Admirers: Crew of Three and a Whimp (Crane).

"What are you guys staring at, You disgusting perverts!"

.

That includes me, The Author, and you people, Readers. Guys... we better look away. (Oh god... Tigress gonna kill us when she finds out...)

.

Then Viper signed deeply and continued towards unconscious Tigress.

"Hey, Ti! Hey, sis! Wake up!"

She gently pokes Tigress' cheek, and received no response.

"Guys! Stop drooling and come and help!"

Po shook his head.

"Okay what am I supposed to do?"

"Get her clothes! She is ice cold!"

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Uhh... Does that mean... I have to get her... you know..."

Viper let out an irritated growl.

"Uhhhhg! Yes!"

Then Mantis and Monkey cut in.

"Don't worry, Po! We'll get her stuff!"

Viper yelled.

"No! You two!"

Mantis and Monkey chipped.

"Yes, mam!"

Viper rolled her eyes.

"Turn around and stay put!"

"Uhh... you mean not even an inch?"

Viper face palmed.

"You guys are idiots!"

Crane asked then.

"Um..is there anything I can do for help?"

Viper informed.

"Actually, yes! I need you to go tell Master Shifu about this. Tell him that Tigress needs immediate medical Attention and her body is ice cold."

"Master Shifu!? Isn't that little risky?"

Viper replied.

"Maybe. But he has to know."

"Okay, will do."

Viper smiled and turned to Mantis and Monkey.

"See that! Try to be useful like Crane!"

Both signed.

"Okay! Okay! We get it!"

Viper sneered and turned to Po to see how's he doing. But then, her mouth fell on to the floor when he saw Po. She slightly shook her head.

"Po... what are you doing?"

Po chuckled nervously.

"Uhhh...putting her some clothes?"

Viper was not amused.

"You are wrapping her entire body with her undergarments."

"No I'm not?"

"You are mummifying her with her undergarments."

"Well, her underwear is just a big wrapping!"

Viper signed.

"All women use them to cover the chest, you know."

Po freaked out.

"Why... why are you telling me all these stuff!"

Then suddenly Monkey interjected.

"Hey, Viper! How come you don't have one?"

Mantis followed.

"She's a snake. She's always naked."

Viper and Po barked at them.

"You two! Shut up!"

After that, viper turned her attention to Po once more.

"Po, you should know that by now! What are you, seven?!"

Po blinked for a moment.

"Wait... how old am I?"

Viper face palmed.

"Dragon warrior doesn't even know his age..."

Po argued.

"Hey, I lost track during we do all these Kung Fu stuffs."

Viper said with annoyance.

"Po... just...just cover her up..."

Po hesitated.

"I...I can't! I can't do it while she is naked! Especially to opposite gender, and ESPECIALLY to someone like Tigress!"

Viper raised her eyebrow when he mentioned her name.

Po recovered.

"I mean in good way!"

Viper raised her both eyebrows.

"What do you mean, good?"

"Uhhh... super smart awesome hot Kung Fu master...? Look, why are you keep asking me these things! If she's gonna hear me saying this, she's  
>gonna murder me!"<p>

"No, she's not going to murder you... maybe beat you a little. But that's not the point. Are you gonna do it or not?"

Po replied.

"I can't do it. Why don't you do it then?"

Then Viper wiggled her tail.

"Well? What do you think?"

Po signed in defeat.

"A good excuse... but you'll help me out, right?"

"It depends."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Master Shifu...? Is she going to be alright?"

Viper approached her master cautiously with concerning tone, definitely worried about her Leader, and her sister.

Master Shifu let out a tired sign.

"The Healer is doing best he can, Viper. I'm sure she'll be fine."

And he weakly walked towards to his room, with his staff guiding the way. Noticed how weak his master looked, Po went next him and helped him in his 'own' way.

"Master Shifu! Are you okay? Here let me help."

Master interjected.

"I'm fine Dragon Warrior. I just... need some rest... that's all."

Po argued as he lifted him in the air.

"No, no. Let me help."

Master Shifu barked with anger.

"Po! I demand you to put me down!"

"But you are not okay!"

"I appreciate your concern Dragon Warrior, but now is not the time!"

Viper added.

"Po... I think it's better for you to put him down."

Po replied with sheepish smile.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Master shifu."

Shifu answered sternly.

"Thank you, now go to your room and rest. We had quite a difficult day for all of us."

Then Master Shifu turned and continued his way, but stopped as he heard The Healer walked out of Tigress's room.

"Master Shifu?"

He stormed towards to The Healer as he heard called his name. Without giving anytime for The Healer to catch a breath, he asked,

"Is she okay? Is everything alright?"

The Healer was old grey fox. He was... very old. Perhaps even older than Master Oogway himself. He had long thick white beard hanging all the way to the bottom and his brows were so long and thick that they covered his both eyes, but when he raised his brows, the wise and bright eyes were clearly visible. He smiled and replied weakly

"Yes... Master 't be so hasty. I've been measuring her pulse and her heart beat, I can assure you she will be okay... Her body temperature is rising, and I have given her some acupuncture treatment and moxibustion. There is no need to worry. Give her few times to recover... she'll wake up soon enough."

Master Shifu signed in relief.

"Oh, thank my ancestors! I can't thank you enough for this, Master Qian."

He simply smiled.

"Anything for my friend. Now. I must be going, more patients are waiting for me..."

Then suddenly Po cut in.

"So...wait, Is Tigress going to be okay?"

"Ofcourse. Why don't you head in and see how she's doing. But do be quiet when you are inside."

Po exclaimed.

"No!"

.

Master Qian replied.

.

"Yes."

.

.

"No!"

.

.

.

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Then Master Qian stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I fear that You might be suffering from severe head injury, do you mind if I take a look?"

Then Master Shifu interjected.

"No, no it's alright. He is the Dragon Warrior, he is... different than rest of us."

"If that's is, then I hope what's the best for you, Dragon Warrior."

He gave him a small and quick bow and turned his side to Master Shifu and said,

"Master Shifu, I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Ofcourse."

Then they both went outside, before Shifu gave Po a cold look.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"I truly apologize for my student's behavior. I am sure I can make up for this..."

Then The Healer raised his paw to stop him. He said calmly.

"It is not the Dragon Warrior that upsets me. Master shifu."

Shifu answered in confusion.

"Then... What matter did you need to speak to me, if may I ask?"

"It is Master Tigress."

He replied sternly.

"Tigress? Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"I...I do not understand."

"Master Shifu...I have noticed...strange... energies surrounding Tigress. So strange that I could not make anything out of it. And Master Shifu, here me this.

I do not like it. I do not like every inch of it.

Whatever it is, Master Shifu, I recommend you and your students to take necessary precautions.

Be Careful with all your actions.

This energy, what I've gathered, is unpredictable and even dangerous.

And I must tell you this, this energy can put all of our lives in danger.

But what I'm also concerned about is..."

He looked directly to Master Shifu and hold his both paws with his weak and bonny paws.

.

.

.

.

.

"I fear that it will be her last_** undoing**_..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>All Kung Fu Panda Preferences rightfully belongs to Dreamworks.<strong>_

**Lazily done chapter... I know... I had to put Periods everywhere because freaking (Shift and Enter) didn't work! Sorry for inconvenience. **

**Okay guys! I don't have much time, i will cut this short! I have to say, I am really surprised at you guys reaction. 100 views and 5 comments! It's mean business!**

**Honestly I never thought I'll get this much views because this was originally started as an silly idea and as an experiment. Believe me, the whole idea is still silly. You'll see in future. But wow! Thanks guys!**

**By the way, there were already several obvious foreshadowing in both first and second chapter if you haven't noticed, and there was 1 paradox. Don't try to find them. Just letting you know!**

**And I also thank to other people who reviewed my work, it means alot to me. By the way, i also enabled guest reviews, i didn't know i turned that off!**

**So, Fave, follow and review! Keep them coming, then I will certainly upload another chapter! **


	3. 3

_**The time**_ have past, and soft breeze washed over Shifu's body as he let them enter to his mind to clear away his thought. The meditation it was, and was to find his inner peace from this all tiring and concerning events. The peach tree over his head, let go of it's leaves without any hardships or trouble as the wind hit them. If a tree can do such a thing, then why he could not? Why could he not able to let go of his thoughts and his misery? His gently closed eyes without any expression was always what he had on his face at this time of meditation, but however, his eyes, although closed, looked uneasy and concerned, and sometimes even apprehended. He kept on muttering himself the word "inner peace" repeatedly but his mind, this time, his mind seemed to prevail against his will.

.

.

_"Until then... Master shifu, I recommend of using Pheng-si procedure. I need you to close the gates for Tigress, and limit her contact with all people. Do not let her escape the palace for it is too dangerous, for sake of her life."_

The voice echoed through Shifu's head for long time as it chronically pinned his head to those words over and over. Albeit his emotions hidden, from his wrinkled face, his mind however was cringed with imponderable hands. The very idea of unexpected news of Tigress's death in future worried him greatly, and no father in this world is dis-concerned to his child's death, even though that the father, may lack in care and performance of being a parent than the other, but when their child is greeted by a hand of the death, the code lies in our very core to guide them towards the earth. Shifu... may not be a great father... He have grown Tai-Lung... his first son... sometimes worthy to call him firstborn.

All the love he have given to Tai-Lung, he believed, have cause to eventual downfall of his son. He have failed. And now... he is facing the same equation but different variables. The thought of his own failure taunted him. Yet he remained calm...He wandered looking for answers in the empty void, hoping for something to happen. A miracle, as The Dragon Warrior called. If only Master Oogways was here... He might have an answer that he seeks. Or an advice that could lead him through this mist. He was no doubt that this negative force have made Tigress to fall into unconscious ill. He wondered if Tigress knew about this force... and if she did...

**_Did it haunt her hours as his thought did to his?_**

He then looked up to dimming sky saying out loud to no one particular,

"Ohh… What am I going to do?"

The sun herself clung to the cliff, soon to be submerged to the jet black mountains that viciously waiting for her, whispering, have cried last tear for her life, screaming to all China and beyond, illuminating the entire world in bright amber, shoot out the burst of energy before the mountain can consume her, before she bows her head to the rise of the night. The sight was depressing than ever, the beauty was perished long before. The triumph of the darkness spread at the opposite side of the sky, blending the color to thick blue and violet. Master Shifu looked at the sun as he did to his... Like to his Daughter. He gave out a miserable sign, and soon, he wearily declared,

"The sun is setting... so as _**mine**_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Shed a Light on Her Blood

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Step Three- Let the lights reflect the knife.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Your objective of this covert operation is to capture designated specimens."<em>**

"Your team will be dropped at about 10kilk distance from your objective, northeast, it will be 2-3 hours walk given that terrain is not difficult to maneuver."

"The city is the capital of the country and it will be densely populated by it's natives. We suggest initiate the tactical advance during the night."

"The resident of the objectives is center of the city, Once you see it, you'll know it. The place is heavily guarded by high numbers of trained hostiles, and you have been authorized to terminate hostiles with extreme prejudice..."

"And the weapons and instruments, sir?"

"Each of you will be given a armor, especially designed for this type of mission. Getting the job done without letting enemies know what happened... as for your weapon, it will be up to you."

"After you have 'collected' your specimens, the extraction team will waiting for you right outside of the mission area. You will rendezvous with them, and will have 15minutes of window for your escape."

"Sir? What if the specimens are unable to comply?"

"You will bring them to us. And if you are met with any form of deadly resistance or they are unable to comply, you have authority to... let us put-'free their soul from their flesh...'"

"The Protocol... Are you suggesting that protocol?"

"Yes... that protocol..."

"Tell them... that the protocol _**Broken Red Star**_ has begun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where am I?<strong>_ The question instantly blinked without any second thought. I could not see anything but could feel the ground beneath me... it was so soft... so comfortable... so...tender... and then there was something that covered me. It was soft as well... and very warm. I felt safe... and comfortable...pleasing. It felt as if my mother embracing me to her chest with all her care and heart, and warmly soothing my weak and small body, gently pushing her arm back and forth...

I purred at the sensation that this place is giving me. But then... it was strange... I never had a mother before... then where are these thoughts of my mother coming from? However my thoughts were quickly replaced by the warm and soft sensation covering me. It melted me. So I moved in to somewhat more comfortable position; dragging large portion warm fabric closer to me, hugged it with my arms closer with paws laid one each other. And my entire body rolled to side a little, legs bent.

A cuddled Tiger it seems, but I couldn't help myself. It felt too great. I know I have been trying to look strong, hiding emotions to others, but this time... it was different. That being said, I needed to know where I am so that I can enjoy this serene comfortness little longer. With small smile on my muzzle, I opened my eyes. First thing I saw was... something...big. Black and white it was, and it was huge. The visions were blurred and lights were little too bright, enough to frown my brows a little. So, I opened my eyes rather slowly, slowly focusing to the huge mass in front of me. Then I heard it saying,

"Tigress? Do you feel better now?"

I simply nodded, giving a satisfied purr... who am I speaking to?

"Well, then that's a good news. Master Tigress never gets sick, you know. Hardcore stuff."

Hardcore... Yes... I think I remember saying that word to certain person... a panda if I remember correctly... Po? Am I speaking to Po?

I breathe out deeply with my nostril, closing my eyes again. Po is good. He is good. He is somebody I can trust. He is... special.

"Po?"

Then ofcourse, gentle voice followed.

"Yeah, Tigress?"

"Where am I?"

He chuckled lightly.

"In your room ofcourse."

Then I realized how dumb I looked with that question. I gave out a small laugh.

"Heh... right... my room..."

Wait what? Let's go back a little. If I am correct, I was having a bath in my very personal creek, and I passed away. Then somehow this panda managed to find me "naked" and brought me back to my bed. Lastly, I purred when Po is looking. The situation was out of control. Embarrassing even. I felt my face heating up and felt blood rushing to my veins and arteries. My heart pumped as if it was going to explode as my eyes shot wide open. I looked back at Po which he was readying himself from the impact. My shocked expression quickly turned to dangerous snare

"Po! Don't you dare say you saw me naked before you brought me up here!"

Po let out nervous chuckles.

"No no no no! I can explain! I can explain!"

I snapped. My eyes narrowed at Po.

"Then explain!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez... calm down!"

"How can I ever calm down for someone staring at me when I was naked!"

"Fine, I'm gonna tell you... just don't kill me, alright?"

"I decide whether I kill you or not, Po!"

"Alright... I guess I don't really have a choice... it was almost lunch time, and some how we couldn't find you anywhere. We thought you were went off to somewhere so we started to look for you everywhere. But, we couldn't find you. Then we realized that you weren't up when Master Shifu struck the gong. So we all hurriedly went to your room and saw you room was like all messed up. So we got worried, Tigress."

His voice started to pick up a speed as his voice slowly got louder.

"I mean, we were all worried! We thought some bad guys kidnapped you or you got hurt or like something! Then I remembered that you often go in to bamboo forest, so we went off to there! And...and...and we found you laying unconscious, body freezing cold! So we quickly had you..."

His voiced entered my ear and his voice resonated in my head like an large empty hall. His word trailed off as I fell myself to my own realm. His words echoed. For all this time... he was looking for me... he cared for me... He was deeply worried about me, concerned with all his heart. Next was no need to hear, I could predict the rest. I loved Po... I didn't show it, but I loved him more than he could ever imagine. And I thought Po just saw me as just another battle comrade, not as his lover.

But spark of hope lit my heart. Maybe... Maybe he loves me just like I do...Perhaps at night, as dream, and at day, as memories and as life... do I haunt his hours as he did to mine? His heart lightened my darkest moments, and now, once more, it managed to do so. Feeling of regret and frustration came to my mind. I was so because I have acted so aggressively towards Po without second thought. I was just angry at certain fact without knowledge of behind what actually happened.

I felt guilty. I regretted every action I took towards Po. I should have known better. Without my knowledge, I felt something soaking my eyes. It was wet and warm... am I...crying...? Why am I crying? This kind of tear... it felt so foreign. I am not used to crying infront of someone. Do not mistake that I don't cry, I do. Much more than everyone in china can ever realize. But I am well contained. Never let my emotion reach the other. Emotion let alone is a greatest weakness that warrior can ever have... so I have heard. Ofcourse, I sometimes let my joy seeps through me, and sometimes anger... but not sorrow. I have my own private place for that to release. Yet again, this tear was not emitted from sadness.

Different certainly, it came from deeply from my heart. Very deep, and unreachable so that nothing was ever able to crawl out of it. This. This was not. It felt as if thousands of dynamites exploded center of the core, that waited to be cracked open, warm light and force illuminating the dark and everything beyond, reaching out to my flesh and bones through the ravine of my heart. I did not know how to put this feeling... being touched or moved were not even close to describe what i am feeling now. Mixed feeling of regret of my previous action and touching words from po made me unsure what to do... So, I followed my mind. It's time for my head to step back from its place, let my ethereal soul usurp its throne for once.

.

.

.

Po immediately stopped as he felt something...hmmm...soft(?) Embraced him. He looked down to see Me hugging him. Ever so tightly. I didn't want to let me go. Then I yelped a little when I felt Po's large arm enclosed me gently. His hug always comforted me. No matter what. That's one of the reason that I liked about Po. So I drew him a little tighter, and my face digged in to bit further, as I brushed my tear soaked face on his chest. I whimpered softly. Po seemed to notice it... and he froze. No... I felt cold ice creeping to my body. My heart stopped and my lung remained breathless. I muttered myself lightly.

"Please, Po. Don't let go of me. Please. ..."

Then I felt his paw stroking my back of my head, his hand flattening my ears. He softly whispered.

"Hey...Are you alright?"

I...my heart sunk at his word. I didn't know the reason. This is the question I have been waiting from Po. But somehow, I wanted to cry harder. Maybe I begged for his affection.

"Hey...hey...it's okay, Tigress. Tell me what's wrong."

I never felt so helpless. Po pushed me a little and looked down at me, trying to get me say something. However, I jumped to Po and hugged him again. I badly needed another. It was like an alcohol.

Then Po said again.

"Come on. Care to sit on the bed?"

I nodded, and slowly released myself from him made my way to the bed.

Po and I sat beside each other. He looked at me with concern but I could not dare to look to his eyes. So I kept my eyes to the ground.

"Well... wanna talk about it?"

I hesitated.

"You don't have to, if you don't wanna."

No words came.

"I'll leave you if you need some time alone."

Then immediately, I grasped his paw. I replied in desperation.

"No! Don't leave me."

He looked at me with shock. I realized what I was doing and I quickly moved my paw from his. I muttered.

"Don't..."

He shrugged.

"Alright. I'm here for you."

I gasped loudly before I could speak.

"Po...I...I believe I owe you an apology..."

"For what?"

I slowly raised my eyes to his.

"For...everything I guess..."

Po looked confused.

"Why would you need an apology? You've done nothing wrong."

I stopped before I could speak again.

"From the day first I saw you, I hated you."

Po chuckled.

"Yeah, I've noticed."

I continued.

"When you received the Dragon Scroll. I wanted to...well... hated you even more... but then, at the end it was you who defeated Tai-Lung, not me."

"Well, I did what I supposed to do."

I smiled a little.

"And when we arrived at Gongmen city, when you went in to your stealth mode, you know... I was just... so angry..."

"And just now... I got mad at you without knowing you saved me... and every other thing I have done to you, I want to say, I am sorry."

He just simply smiled.

"Hey, all forgiven. We are friends, right? That's what we do. We take care of each other."

My ears flattened when he called me "friend". I thought... I might be little more than that...

Then he seemed to notice me.

"Come on... Cheer up! I've never saw Master Tigress crying before! She is the total badass! Hardcore!"

He said jokingly.

I chuckled a bit at the word, 'Hardcore'. It's ironic.

"Po... sometimes... people cry not because they are weak, but they have been staying strong for too long..."

"You know... when you were shot by Shen's cannon...I thought I lost you... forever. I guess that's the first time I ever felt sorrow since I became what I am."

Po doesn't seemed to understand what I just said, but he nodded anyway. Then he hung his arm over my shoulder.

Outside of the palace, sun was setting. The glazing amber of the sky beautifully shunned the entire world with its glory. The ethereal and sacred fire of the sun beamed through the air, blessing everyone living upon the earth. However, this time it felt as if the red ruby of sky was doing so specially for me and Po. Warm and comfortable light beamed into the small window, lightning up the entire room with its imperishable light.

The other side of sky's color blended into beautiful violet and navy. Nothing in this world could not be more beautiful than this, and even more with moments with Po. Without an thought, I leaned side of my panda, closing my eyes, feeling the total embrace of the sun and Po can offer me. My heart burned eagerly like the flames of the sun. My soul was bright as the light of the sunset.

As I rest my side to him, I feel his heart beat. As I stay besides him, I feel his tender mind wrapping over me. You collect my shattered soul, piece by piece, and merge them complete. When the ice crawls over my body, you are my torch, melting the ice around me. When the night is dark and when there is no moon to brighten up my road, you guide me, as a lantern, shining the road lies before me. But... I am not sure what path I am walking on... and I am still not certain you love me back as the way I do...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ii...I...'ll I'll kKill yo..u...you...!"

"I'll k...l you!"

"I'll kill you for what you've done...!"

* * *

><p><strong>All Kung Fu Panda Preferences belongs to Dreamworks<strong>

**A bit short chapter, and I am horrible at romance thing. This chapter is important. It's jammed with bunch of stuff, but no one will notice it until the end.**

**Again, point out for mistakes and do Fave and Follow.**

**keep those reviews coming then I will write for the next one. **


	4. 4

_**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you've done to me!"**_

I immediately grab the weapon that she tried to stab me, suspending it in the air. The blade struggled free from two Tiger's grasp. I frowned angrily and my mouth shut tight, bearing my teeth as the dagger was suspended just few inches from my eye socket. I fought back against the pressure that she forced in to. Sharp edge of the dagger sunk through my paw, slowly cutting the skin.

.

"You turned me in to this!"

.

Red liquid oozed and escaped through my finger, and ran down to the daggers end. However, I ignored the pain, and just kept on forcing the blooded dagger away from me.

.

"You could have killed her we you had a chance!"

.

The tip of the dagger reflected the shine of the moonlight, proving how deadly it could be.

"She was a monster! We could have end it all! You could have save me from this suffering! It could have save you!"

.

The blade closed in, and I pushed it back. My arms and her's were shaking from each other's opposing forces. The blade wiggled. I yelled between my breath.

"You... can't kill me! I am you! Killing me will get us no where!"

.

The other me yelled back.

"I can and I will! Once I kill you, I will be free from my torment!"

.

I clenched harder.

"No! Not yours! My torment! My suffering! And you are the cause!"

.

She pushed with a sudden jerk and I barely managed to halt it.

"You are a fool, Tigress! You were a monster since the day you were born! I was a monster since I was born! You cannot blame me, Tigress! I am you! And we could have fixed it! We could have ended it from our endless torture by killing her!"

.

My heart pumped harder. My breathing got more erratic. I barked through my teeth.

"Then how can it fix it! How can it fix our torture by killing her!"

.

"She is the reason why we are a freak, Tigress! We are a freak because she lives! She is affecting all of us! And if you can't kill her, Then I'll make you!"

.

"I can control her! I can control it!"

.

"Fool! You can only hide it! You'll never can control her! But we can if we kill her!"

.

"Lies! Shifu taught me how to do it! And I've been doing ever since! I Can do it again!"

.

"One day, Tigress! One day! It will explode! Your true self will be revealed, and once it does, you will kill everyone! Even yourself! Even...Po!"

.

"Do not make Po Involved in This!"

.

"No, it is you who will make Po involved! Once he figures out who you really are, he will abandon you! He will hate you! And you...will be always what you were... a monster!"

.

"No...I... will not!" I whispered harshly

.

I felt energy surging through my muscles. I felt adrenalin rushing inside me. There was no pain. Only anger. With my own paws, I begin to crush the thin edge of the steel. And the force kept on going. The other me struggled to keep up, but she was slowly backed away my power, leaving a drag mark where she stood.

.

"_**BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE YOU... NOT...LIKE YOU... AT ALL! I AM MASTER TIGRESS! LEADER OF THE FURIOUS FIVE! AND **__**I... AM NOT...A MONSTER!**_"

.

Lastly I cried. With my burst of battlecry, the world flashed into multiple disoriented red and black.

.

Red and black...

.

Red...

.

And black...

.

I stood on my two feet holding a dagger pointing at me, struggling to get away from me.

.

I pushed the blade inch by inch, with all my force, to no one.

.

I kept on concentrated on the tip of the crushed dagger.

.

Sweat soaked my fur and heat and tension kept on growing inside me, but cold air surrounded me.

.

I turned my gaze to my opponent, and there was... no one.

.

No one was pushing the dagger at me.

.

No one tried to stab me.

.

No one tried to kill me.

.

I held the dagger at me.

.

I held the dagger pointed at me.

.

Then I realized, There was no one in this room but me. There weren't other Tigress who tried to kill me, or talking to me. That Tigress was me... I tried to kill myself. But I tried myself not to be killed by her with much effort! I struggled! What was it then? Was she real? Or just a hallucination? I panted, gasped for some air, as my body went limp, breaking free from the previous position.

I stumbled back and barely managed to stand on my two feet. My legs shook involuntarily from exhaustion. My eyes widened the the situation that I just encountered. Then, weakly, I raised my paws in front of me, and stared at them shankly with confusion and fear. Blood dripped from the wound, drop by drop, filled a small pool under me, reflected by moonlight...and the crushed dagger was still there motionlessly lying on my paw, and looked back at me as if nothing happened. Slowly, my paws turned with slight shutter. The dagger slipped through my paw, dropping it with a loud clang. Metal clash the wood and stone, and haunting echo rang through my empty cold room, overwhelming it. My weak and horrified eyes locked on to the empty air with ambiguous means. I whispered to myself loudly, the voice slightly trembled.

**"What's happening to me...?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Shed a Light on Her Blood

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Step four : Blood, Slice the Skin.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>.<p>

An empty bowl of noodle soup slammed to the wooden table with a loud aria, as it's delightful aroma filled the warm, hearty kitchen. And it was the only one that was empty while others were still full. No man or woman can has an ability to finish noodle in a matter of seconds... may only the Dragon Warrior poses such ability... and... that legendary warrior is...

.

"Po! How can you finish your noodle in just a few seconds! What was that! Like three or like something! This. Is not fair!"

Mantis was outraged.

.

"Actually that was two point five seven one seconds."

Viper added.

.

"Not. Helping!"

Mantis yelled.

.

"Oh yeah! I can do this all day! What do you say, Mantis? Wanna go for another shot?"

Po teased with victorious smirk on his face.

.

"Damn right!"

.

"Po... I don't think this is great idea. You already ate three bowls..."

Crane said,

.

"Hey! Don't worry about me, you should worry about mantis instead! Look at him, he is half dead!"

.

"I am not!"

Mantis protested.

.

"Alright, then! Here's the fourth one! Viper, make sure you record this one! I'm gonna go for two seconds flat!"

.

Viper nodded and started count down.

"Two seconds, heh? Alright, whatever you say, Dragon Warrior. Countdown three... two... one... go!"

.

Then immediately two opponent grabbed their bowl and started to drink down the soup to their throat. But then, Po Slammed his bowl to the table again with loud thud, with stand of noodle hanging on his muzzle. Po exclaimed.

"Alright, Viper! How was it? Did I make it?"

.

"Wow... uh... yeah. You've actually managed to eat all the noodles in two seconds... that's just unbelievable."

.

Po teased Mantis again.

"Woo hoo! New record! Ha! What do you say to that, Mantis?"

.

Mantis grumbled

"I think I can beat you on next round!"

.

Crane added.

"Uh uh, no mantis. Po already set up a new record. I don't think you can beat that."

.

Monkey agreed.

"Just give up Mantis, you are battling against the Dragon Warrior! Especially on food battle!"

.

When everyone nodded and agreed, mantis scoffed and was still confident that he can win on next round.

"Just give me one more chance! I really have good feeling that I can win this time!"

.

"Really? Because I'm feeling that,too!"

Po said as he laid his arm on the table.

.

"I mean, look! Everyone says you gonna loose! Just give it up."

.

Mantis glared, then he answered.

"Not everyone. We still have Tigress left."

.

"Tigress? Where?"

Po said, and he looked at me sitting very end of the table, staring down at the ground.

.

"Oh...right... so, how about you Tigres?"

He may have noticed me, but I did not. I just kept on looking at the ground. Did I ignored his question? I don't know. I guess I couldn't hear his words... frankly, I had no idea what happened about this whole ordeal, until Po told me later on. So as I mentioned above, I stared down already submerged to my own thought, and there was no room for others. Noodle soup remained untouched, and I had no interest on eating anything today. I just didn't felt like doing anything than thinking. Once delicious smell of soup felt like just normal breathing air. My surrounding felt like just a plane of nothingness. There was me in it, and there was nothing around me. Me alone submerged to my own thought. I kept on questioning myself about what happened last few days, including last was so quick and there was so much going on, and every one of them made me rethink about what happened...

.

So... will it going to happen?

Am I...a monster?

They used to address me that, but am I still?

About the word that Other me told me... She said, I have been suppressing myself. I have been hiding the truth, refusing to believe it.

I was sure I wasn't. I was completely confident that I knew how to control it, but now... I am not so sure.

Am I...a monster?

I remember I threw myself to the cliff in my dream. I remember dying. I remember dying when the village burned with fire, glazing at me with all that malice and hatred. At that moment, I knew what I did. I knew I was the one responsible for all these. And now I ask, will it become true? Is this dream, or nightmare will become true? Are they prediction or some kind of vision?

Will I truly murder those innocent people?

Will I become a monster again?

Or... am I already a monster?

I have friends around me, and if not friends, I have been accepted to their group. I know they care for me, that I know. But when the visions come true, and when they figured out what I was and what I am, how are they going react? Will they stand beside me and fight for me, or will they stand against me and hunt down the monster? The thought made me depressed, and isolated... feel dejected and godforsaken.

My energized body was gone now. I felt limp and flaccid, and I knew I could not be. It was still morning. It maybe my mind that made me. And yes, my heart felt undoubtedly debilitated, and crestfallen... dark clouded.

It did even more when I thought of Po. How will he react? Is he going to be as I saw in my dream? Like She told me last night? I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to be hated or feared again. I didn't want to be a monster... before Po, I had one objective that kept me intact, when that mission was gone, and when Po came to the palace, I felt the sudden shift in the wind. I hated him, and I had very little control over my action, very little to rely on. Now... I have him. I have Po. He doesn't know, I saw that yesterday, and I am sure. But I have him. He means the world to me. He is the one who kept me becoming Tigress. However, if he leaves me... what am I going to do? What will I become? I...just don't want to be a monster again... not alone in the cell... Please... I don't want be left alone...

.

I closed my eyes...

.

"Hey, Tigress... are you okay?"

My ears perked up at sudden foreign noise. I wearily looked up.

.

"Tigress?"

It was Po... I don't want to lose him... so I barely cracked a soft smile summoning all the strength in me. I replied weakly.

"Hey."

.  
>.<p>

Po looked at me for a second. He looked little uncomfortable. I looked around and everybody was staring at me awkwardly. I asked.

"Did I missed something?"

.

Po added quickly.

"No, uh... no. Not at all. Nothing. You didn't missed a thing. We were just asking you whose side are you on, but you didn't look so good, so..."

.

His voice trailed off. I smiled again.

"Po, I'm fine. Just... little tired, that's all."

.

Mantis commented.

"Yeah, you look like shit."

.

Viper snared.

"Mantis!"

.

"What?"

.

I said.

"No... it's alright, Viper. It's okay, really."

.

Viper looked at me strangely.

"Okay..."

.

I smiled again, this time, a little weaker.

"So... which side I'm on, right? For what?"

.

"Uhh... for food battle. We are doing a food battle mantis against po."

Said Monkey.

.

I shook my head and cracked a smile.

"Well? What do you think?"

.

Then I glanced over Po.

"I'll go with Po."

.

Po exploded.

"Yeah! I've won! I am victorious! That's what you get for fighting the Big Fat Panda!"

.

Then everything faded. Or it seems. It was like I was slowly being surrounded by translucent glass, that makes everything blurry... and time seemed to slow down...

They are happy, so I should be happy. But I am not. My heavy heart remained, and my weak smile drop down to depression. I signed. It just didn't feel right. Everything. I felt I don't belong here. Why so? I am not sure about that... but everything seemed to run smoothly without me. They may be much happier without me. Because to them, I was emotionless, calculative leader. However... Po... was... opposite of me. Everyone loves him. Everyone knows Po better than me. I am mere shadow of him. Hidden by mountain of gigantic figure, blocking the all the lights. Their laughing made me hopeless every second. So, I did what I'm supposed to do. I left the place silently... not realizing the laugh was ceased...

.  
>.<p>

"Did you saw her?"

Asked crane, and answer was obvious.

.

"Yeah... that... was not Tigress. Like at all."

Added Viper who was also shocked. Her mouth ajar.

.

"No shit. Tigress we know of never smiles like that...or be so gentle? I don't know how to put it. Where's her temper?"

Said Mantis, scratching his chin.

.

"It gives me goose bumps to see Tigress smiles."

Added monkey.

.

"Yeah, me too. Damn. She's scary!"

Agreed Mantis.

.

Then Viper noticed Po, who was standing there as if he froze in place. She said to others.

"Wow, that must been really hard for Po to accept just what happened. Look at him. He is so shocked that he is like froze or like something."

.

Mantis said.

"Come on. Let's face it. We are all shocked. Isn't that Right, Po?"

Then he tapped frozen Po. Which, he manage to move again.

"Uhhh..."

"See? he says yes."

Then Po protested as he remembered last evening with Tigress. And he Knew She will not like him to tell what happened yesterday, but he was sure that it had to do with Something with yesterday's incident.

"Well... I don't know... didn't she looked kinda sad?"

He mentioned what he saw.

.

"Now, you say it, I think she kinda was?"

Said Crane.

.

"I don't know about that, I say she looked exhausted. Maybe she was too tired to get mad."

Said monkey

.

"Not likely. Listen, whatever is going on with Tigress, she not herself. So, we are going to figure out. We should keep our distance, and observe what she's doing."

Suggested Viper.

.

Then Po followed after he tilted his head lightly.

"Spying... Are you suggesting spying?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I sat alone in the hall of warriors and reviewed my reflection on the well. When I looked to myself to this well, I always saw my determined reflection who never stops or gives up at anything. I always saw another self staring at with with fierce eyes. Now I look at the reflection, I saw none of that. In the well, there was only one tiger looking back at me, her eyes filled with loneliness and sorrow. I knew that she was just a mere reflection of mine, to my eyes, she looked like as if she was sad for another certain tiger. Or I hoped. I softly muttered myself.<p>

"It's hard..."

And I imagined other me talking to me. I was thankful that this was just a reflection, not another conscious being who haunt me.

"What do you mean?"

She spoke in my head. I replied.

"I don't know... whole living I guess."

"You shouldn't say that, Tigress."

"I know but, I... I just..."

She reached her to my hand softly grasping it.

"It's okay... just tell me."

I signed as my ears went down. And kept an silence for a second before I opened my mouth.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Of Course. Ask me anything."

I closed my eyes and said,

"Do you think... I am a monster? A freak?"

.

.

.

No replies...

.

.

.

Chorus of silence filled the empty hall. But I waited for a response... waited... and waited... I didn't want her leave. I hoped she could stay with me a little longer... so I opened my eyes again.

Again, there was no one in the hall. There was only me. I was still sitting on the side of the well, not if godforsaken then abandoned and neglected, left in alone in empty vast hall were only silence and little light remained. I'm alone and there was no one who wished to comfort me. Maybe because they see me as monster. The reflection just kept on staring at me, and this time I ignored and looked up where the statue of golden dragon was hanging from the ceiling. Maybe all these things I saw... are true. I am going to turn into a monster... and... kill...

I quickly shut out those thoughts. I don't want things to go bad then already is. I needed to know if others think me as monster... I wanted to ask them, if I could, but in same time, I didn't want them to know... I froze in place and perked up my downed ears at sudden sound. And immediately, I knew who it was...Po.

I could have said something to him, but this time I did not. I pretended I didn't notice him coming, and stayed on my spot. When I thought it was proper time to move, I stood up and limply walked towards Po with my head still fallen, who was hiding behind the pillar. I still pretended I didn't saw him until I stood right next to him. I yelped a fake surprise...

.

"Hey!... uh... I didn't see you there Po."

.

Po replied back nervously.

"Yeah! Me too!"

.

I carefully asked him.

"Po? What are you doing?"

.

He bluntly replied.

"Nothing."

.

"Nothing? Oh... that's cool..."

I said weakly.

"Then... can I ask you... no... do wish to train with me...? Maybe spar a little?"

I smiled softly, desperately hoping that he say yes. The quick silence followed, and desperation grew stronger in me. I almost wanted to beg him to say yes. Po was everything I have. He means the world. I didn't want him to deny it. Without him, I won't have any will to push on. Again, I begged inside of my mind, desperately pleading him to accept. The few seconds felt like an eternity. I wanted it to end. I wanted him. That was all I ever needed. Only one word... only one word...

But the answer was different.

"Actually Master Shifu asked me to bring me a broom... so..."

_**He lied.**___Suddenly all the sky fell upon me, weight of the high sky pushing my heavy heart down and down. Daggers of his lies punctured through my soul and heart, bleeding. It hurt. It hurt so much that I could not able to describe it. I wanted to cry. I wanted to burst out my emotion filling in me. But I did not. I managed to speak with my quivering lips.

"Okay... then I won't stop you..."

He hurriedly went outside of the hall, leaving me alone again. Po is avoiding me. That means everyone is also. I fell on my knees. Louder than expected, echoes of sound ringed the entire building, and I did not care. His lies repeated itself from my head. I shut my eyes tightly and cringed my body into tight ball against the cold pillar, grabbing my bleeding heart...

.

_**I cried.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Mommy! Help! Help!"<strong>_

_**"My daughter! Where are you!"**_

_**"Mommy! Mommy!"**_

**(S**t_a_**t**_ic__**...)**_

* * *

><p><strong>I am not pleased with this chapter, I am not... <strong>

**urgh...shit... **

**All Kung Fu Panda preferences belongs to Dreamworks. **

**Please Do Fave and like, make sure leave a review, then I will try to post another chapter in few days!**


End file.
